


Depths

by valoror



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoror/pseuds/valoror
Summary: Y̴͍͠à̵̻b̶̨̐-̴̺̓S̵̡͆o̵͉͊l̴͕͊o̵̪͒t̸̛͖ḣ̶̜o̸̡ẗ̵̜h̷̦͂ ̶̗̓s̶̖l̴̤̕ṷ̸̆m̷̭̿b̴̥́e̴̯͘r̸̟͝s̵̳̄ ̷̠a̷̼n̷͊͜d̴̤͗ ̸̡̓á̷͚w̵͚̑ȃ̴̙k̸̦̒e̴͚͛n̴̜͝s̵̼[If you just want to skip to consentacles, start at chapter 4]
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive), Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Sinking

The sound of stylus scratching on tablet was testament to an artist hard at work. Ninomae Ina'nis, high priestess to the Ancient Ones, was busy drawing thumbnails for the next week's collab. She hummed to herself between mouthfuls of hellishly spicy noodles, unaffected by the burn and relishing the flavor.  
"A little more here, a little more there... Almost done, humu humu humu."

She stepped back to look at her handiwork, a dynamic scene of Amelia Watson, Gawr Gura, and herself, armored up and entering the ocean depths. It was going to be a great time, just the three of them playing a co-op game that they've all been looking forward to.   
However, Ina couldn't shake a feeling of discomfort.

  
"Gura and Amelia are so natural together," she mumbled. "I wish I got along as well with them."  
"You can, P̵̞͝r̷̤̃i̵̛̮e̵̻͛s̴͈͘t̴̗e̴͍̅s̵̻͝s̴̎͜," a voice rumbled, sounding like radio static. Completely alien from the familiar pin-pon and rustling pages of the elder god she served.  
"Who's there?" Ina looked around her room, seeing nobody. "Ancient Ones, what's going on?"   
"Nothing and e̵͖͆v̴͙̒e̷̥͋r̸͕̅y̷͕͌t̵̜̊h̵͈̑i̸͆ͅn̵̟̿g̸̭̓," it replied.  
Her halo began to glow a bright purple, bathing the room in magenta light.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Ina demanded.  
"Ṋ̸͐ô̵͉t̵͇̕h̵̢̐i̴̙͂n̴̨̒g̵̖̕," the voice answered. The fuzzy humming of radio static grew ever more intense. "This is about what ȳ̷̢o̵̟̅u̸͙ want."  
"What I want? What do you--" Her thoughts grew clouded as her mind plunged into a dark sea. What was formerly occupied by the whispers and chants of her familiar Ancient Ones was replaced by something entirely alien, making entirely new suggestions.  
"What... are you...?" Ina mustered before collapsing on her drawing table.

"T̷̹̐ȁ̷ͅḱ̵̞e̷̤͠ what you d̸̫͘e̴̤͐s̸̤͋i̸̫͆r̵̥̂e̸̼̚."

  
\-----

  
"Wah!"  
Ina's eyes darted to the nearest clock. Five minutes until showtime. She let out a sigh of relief, the alarm she had set for a quarter to was ringing, but she was as awake and on time as far as anyone could tell.  
"Snacks, check. Dr. Oopsie, check. Punishment cucumber, check." Ina put on her headphones, only to be barraged by her friends.

"Ina! Is everything alright? You haven't been responding to our messages!" Amelia said.  
"Uh, yeah," Ina answered, wiping the drool from her cheek and keyboard. "I was napping. Let me send you two the thumbnails, I'll be ready Ina moment. Humu humu humu."  
"If she can still crack jokes, she's fine," Gura said.  
Their streams started not a moment later.

"Helloooooo Chumbuds, Teamates, and Takodachi! Are to ready to play?"  
When they all cheered in agreement, the trio leapt into the fray.

\-----

The sound of heavy gunfire blared from all directions. Hostile creatures from the deepsea trenches strafed them as the timer counted down.  
"I'll handle this one!" Gura said, chasing one of them into the murky depths.

"Ina!" Amelia shouted, firing her weapons. "Battle position! Come on! Shoot!"  
"Uh... yeah!" Ina shot as well, hitting Amelia in the back and sending her into the trench. "Uh, oops. Sorry, Ame..."

She could only hear a garbled scream as Amelia's character fell into the abyss. Ina grimaced as she jumped down to follow her.

\---

Something half-buried on the sea floor glimmered. "I've found it!" Before Amelia was able to retrieve the object, an armored titan had come up from behind her.  
"I believe that belongs to me," it boomed.

A second hulking figure loomed over the cliff, firing its own guns.  
"It's mine!"

"Guys! I need backup!"

Gura returned with heavier artillery as the duo made their stand. "Ina! Where are you?!"  
"I- I'm coming!" Ina said. She was lost, swept away by the waves as Amelia and Gura tried to defend themselves.

"I'm here!" Ina said at last. "Where are you guys?" She looked around, and saw their bodies sprawled on the sea floor, their weapons destroyed and their helmets shattered. Her own screen turned black soon after.  
'Mission failure,' a voice said.

The stream ended soon after. What was going to be a climactic battle had ended in bitter failure, a fatal mistake resulted in a bitter defeat.  
"Hey Ina, you're not sick, are you? We could have rescheduled if you weren't feeling up to it."  
"N-no! I'm fine," Ina said. "Really. I'm fine."  
"If you say so, then. I'll be ah, planning out my schedule with Amelia, if you need us." Gura and Amelia gave their o7 salutes as they left for their own voice channel.  
"With Amelia," Ina mumbled. "With Ä̷̱́ṃ̶͑ẽ̷̤l̵̪͘î̵̥a̵̛͜."

  
\----

  
The shark and the detective had dropped all pretenses long ago. No longer satisfied with just the sounds of touching themselves over voice call, their post-stream sessions becoming in-person had become a mainstay; ever since they both bought big new beds, there was no reason to ever go back.  
It was not entirely done out of animal lust, for all of these escapades had bettered their interactions on-stream even more deeply, their fans none the wiser about how they acted so natural together. While rampant speculation claimed that they knew each other deeply, or even intimately, no such heretic would ever be able to realize that they knew each other biblically.

"Oh, Ame~," Gura said, waggling her hips as she bent over. "There's an opening in my schedule right here, how would you like to fill that timeslot?"   
"How about a watchalong?" Amelia replied, grinning. "We can make it a double feature!" She bent over the small girl, filling her front and inserting the finger vibe into the back. Gura quivered, wrapping her tail around her partner's waist and pulling her in deeper.  
Their pleasure was in sync, their orgasms in harmony. They collapsed in bed together, a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and panting chests. Gura climbed on top and nestled her head between Amelia's breasts, intent on stealing a kiss.

As soon as their lips were about to touch, Amelia pulled back, glancing at the clock.  
"Oh crap, what time is it? I've got to go make preparations for my next stream." She hastily threw on her shirt and coat, not bothering with the buttons or anything else. "I'll make it up to you next time."   
The last thing Gura heard before Amelia vanished was the kissy sound she made when her pets behaved.

Gura laid in bed, trying not to think too hard about it.

  
\-----

  
"My door's unlocked," Amelia thought to herself. She flicked a light on, revealing a familiar figure standing in the hallway.  
"Oh, Ina! I know we all gave each other our keys, but you should've told me you were coming by! I hope you weren't waiting for too long."  
"Waiting l̸͙͆o̶̥͆n̷͛͜g̴̬͘", Ina said. Her voice seemed to crackle with radio static. Amelia paid no mind to the sound as she headed for the kitchen. Bubba and the others were nowhere to be found. Probably sleeping somewhere, the lucky pets, she thought.  
"Well don't just stand there, come sit down and I'll make some tea. Pantyhose or strainer ball?" she asked.

When Amelia went to grab her teapot, she felt a pair of wings wrap around her waist. A pair of arms soon followed, wrapping around her chest.  
"Oh... This must be about the collab, isn't it," Amelia said. "Look, I... sometimes when I'm really getting into a game, I might say some things that I don't really mean. I know it's a problem, which is why I don't collab with the JPs often, and... I hope you can forgive me," she said, turning around.

Ina's expression was blank. Her eyes glowed a bright purple, as did her halo.  
"F̵̮́o̷̯̾ŗ̶̚g̵͇̑ỉ̶̺v̷̛͙e̶͉̊ me," she repeated.  
Amelia went limp, and the echoing hollow laughter filled the house.

  
\-----

  
When Amelia came to, she was completely naked. The room was a nauseating purple.  
The shirt she was wearing when she got home was reduced to tattered shreds. The air was chilly, and especially so against the rows of bite marks that ran all over her body. Gura's doing.

She was unable to move, her legs were pinned by Ina sitting on top of them, while her wrists were bound in a sloppy knot with her tie.  
Ina's fingers and tongue ran all over her body, intent to collect every droplet of sweat.   
"Hey! Wh-- nh!"   
Ina's tongue shot into her mouth and coiled around her own, as if to make a mockery of what Amelia herself did to Gura that one time. She also felt a gloved finger enter her, a two-pronged attack from above and below that she was unable to withstand.  
This had long gotten past the point of being a joke. This could not have been Ina. She felt herself tighten, forcefully brought to orgasm.

A tear ran down her cheek, which the priestess quickly lapped up.  
"But... why?" Amelia asked at last.  
Ina flinched. Her glowing halo flickered slightly, before growing blindingly bright.

When the color receded, Amelia was laying alone on her sweat-drenched sheets. Ina was nowhere to be seen.

  
\----------

  
Ina buried herself into her pillows, hammering her bed with her slender legs.  
For the past few days, every waking moment was haunted by the incident replaying in her mind. When she slept, it tainted her dreams.  
_How could I do that to my friend_? she thought.   
A message flashed on her phone.  
_Hey_ , it said. _Do you want to talk? I haven't told anyone about what happened_.  
Ina didn't respond.  
_I can see your read timestamps_ , the next message said. _I'm not mad or anything, I'm just worried. You haven't been online for days._

Ina shifted in place, conflicted about how to respond.  
Finally, she sent out a single tweet.  
_Hi everyone, sorry for not being online these past few days. Something came up and I need a little more time off. Please don't be worried, I'll be back soon!_

Ina smacked herself on the forehead right after posting. It would've been easy to include a good pun, or even a little 'priestess duties' wink-and-nod.

She set her phone down, sighing and saying nothing further to Amelia or anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/aoisaka77/status/1336689598978670593


	2. Zealot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina?  
> ...Ina...?  
> Ina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo is kinda crap, let's not do that anymore

Gura was sprawled all over her half of the bed. The stench of sweaty sex hung in the air like a lingering fog, now a persistent feature of both their rooms.  
"Hey, Ame," she said, inching closer to the detective and drawing her gaze from the window. "You've been kind of distracted lately, what's going on?"  
"Me, distracted? Nooo," she said, trying to not meet Gura's eyes.  
Gura wrapped her arms around Amelia's waist and tangled their legs in a jumble. "It's not stress relief if you're not relieved. Come at me again!"  
"Alright," Amelia said. "You asked for it. I've prepared a lot of toys this time, and you'll have the privilege of trying them all."  
She snickered, and Gura beamed in response.

  
\-----

The sound of stylus scratching on tablet was testament to an artist hard at work trying to distract themselves from the world. Ninomae Ina'nis, high priestess to the Ancient Ones, was busy drawing art for the birthdays of every Hololive member. Dozens of tabs filled her screen, each one blessed by the hands of an artesian.  
"Next up for January is... Amelia Watson." Ina shuddered. She had been trying to push the incident out of her mind for many hours, yet a small part of her knew that it would only come up again.  
She thought about what she could say to Amelia, writing those ideas down. What was meant to be a drawing canvas had become littered with scribbles of half-started sentences and incoherent ramblings.  
Ina got up and laid face up on her bed, gazing at the mottled ceiling, seeing faces in the random dots. The ceiling gazed back, the patterns had become a thousand eyes.   
" _Is that all_?" a voice asked.  
"I can't do that," Ina responded.  
" _To give and give and never receive, it's time to do the taking_."  
Her halo shimmered purple again as her body grew limp, no longer under her control.  
"Taking... Tako... It's Tako Time... Tako-ver..." she mumbled as she got up.  
Space and time folded behind her, as she went to take what was soon to belong to her.

\-----

Gura was panting heavily, her eyes blindfolded and her limbs tied to the posts of a fancy new bed.  
"Want more?" her partner asked.  
"Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhh! Ameeeeeee!"  
"Then I'll give it to you good!"  
Gura was dripping in anticipation of what would happen next. She only got a glance at the things that Amelia had prepared this time, and could feel herself getting wetter just at the thought of what was to come.  
She heard the sounds of a bag being unzipped and a package being opened followed by the sound of a fluttering book. Amelia loaded batteries into a tube, clicking a switch to check the power. Unable to see and unable to move, Gura could hardly wait for what was to come.  
"Heh heh heh, now I'll... huh? What the fu-- nmnmnm!!"  
She heard a muffled scream, and then some things falling to the ground. There was another fluttering of pages, followed by a sound like glass shattering.  
Not much was audible after that.  
"Ame?" Gura asked, still blindfolded. "Are you there?"

  
\-----

  
Blackness.  
Amelia opened her eyes, and continued to see nothing but a murky, frigid void. She gasped, and found that there was no air to breathe. Heavy pressure pushing down on her body threatened to squeeze the rest of the air out as well. Her arms and legs were unable to move. Amelia was drowning.  
Her consciousness faded in and out as she drifted further into the abyss.

  
\---

  
Amelia's eyes shot open. Air rushed back into her body, and she took deep sputtering breaths to contain it. When she hammered her chest with a balled-up fist, her shirt was destroyed; not by tearing apart, but by outright disintegrating, as if it had aged a thousand years. The rest of her shirt followed, being reduced to dust.  
Amelia was laying at the entrance of a massive building. Rows of pillared stairs lead outwards to the blackness of the ocean, while a path forward branched to dozens of chambers.  
She grabbed her coat and looked around the structure, a massive stone cathedral that had either sank to the bottom of the ocean, or was built there in the first place. The smooth marble floor was as cold as the gazes of statued gargoyles, each a feat of architecture now consigned to the bottom of the ocean.  
Everywhere Amelia looked, small round creatures walked the passages, some hooded, some carrying tools and artifacts, many headed in one direction.   
Upon closer inspection, the small figures were Takodachi, the head-sized members of Ina's Tentacult. Some wore hoods of cloth scraps, and others with handkerchiefs. They all seemed to be busy preparing something, and so none had paid her any attention. Amelia ventured further.

  
In some rooms of the cathedral, strange sigils decorated the walls, emblems of entities that she did not recognize.  
In others, there were people strapped to beds in what appeared to be operating rooms. Some of the bodies were missing the tops of their heads, and none were moving. Amelia tried not to think about the purpose of the lifeless creatures laying on beds alongside the 'patients'.   
She followed the cultists deeper into the building, entering an inner sanctum where the light glowed a faint purple.  
Two heavy stone doors closed behind her, sealing the room shut. The Takodachi shuffled aside and pushed her to walk towards the center.   
To their priestess.   
To Ina.

  
Ina was standing beside an altar, the patterned mass of wriggling tentacles were released, floating behind her. Upon noticing Amelia had come up to the altar, Ina's head jerked in her direction and smiled.  
" _Wah_ ," she said. Her smile grew too large for her face. " _Ina Ina Inaaaaaaaaa_." It was Ina's voice, but it was definitely not Ina.   
She took a step forward, closing the distance between them.  
Amelia stepped back, and felt herself falling. Her path was blocked by a row of hooded cultists, knocking her off balance.  
Four tentacles shot out and coiled around Amelia's limbs, pulling her up and preventing her from hitting the ground.   
Amelia gasped. "T-thanks, Ina. I'm... safe."  
Rather than releasing her, Ina brought her in closer. Ina's hands caressed the contours of her body, especially giving attention to the parts marked by Gura's bites.  
Amelia could hear the sound of seams tearing apart.   
The coat draped over her shoulders was flung aside and shredded, as Takodachi cultists swarmed the tatters to replace their own scraps.  
" _Safe. Safe safe safe safe safesafesafesafesafesafe_ -"  
The fabric covering each of Ina's tentacles had torn apart, revealing their true forms. Unmasked, they were slimy, writhing appendages with eyes, suckers, mouths, knobbed tips, and other bizarre forms beyond imagination.

  
\-----

  
Silence.  
Many minutes had passed since Amelia had disappeared. By now it was clear that this was not a layered prank or new kind of humiliation.  
Gura used her Atlantean strength and powerful jaws to free herself from the bindings. The tote bag that Amelia brought had been knocked to the ground, spilling its contents.  
"This can't be good," Gura thought to herself as she put on her hoodie.

  
She looked around the house, checking the other rooms for signs of life.   
Her search for the detective and the priestess was so far unfruitful, until she noticed something hiding behind the living room couch. Gura approached it on tiptoes.  
Amelia's pets were cowering in the space.  
"Oh, it's you guys. How are y--?"  
The pets weren't as happy to see her, bolting out before Gura was able to finish her question, and spinning her around.  
She bumped into a table, and knocked a book to the floor.

  
The book was purple and emblazoned with the emblem of an elder god.   
Gura flipped through the seemingly neverending book, each page was filled with a language she couldn't read.  
When she turned the book over and started from the back, the pages had become decorated with another drastically different language. The pages had turned all black and the ink became a bloody red.  
After many minutes of skimming, Gura noticed a word she recognized.  
"Yabb-Soloth? Why is that... I'd better hurry."  
Gura grabbed her trident and ran off.

\-----

  
"I don't mind what happened," Amelia said at last. Ina quivered.  
"Sometimes we all get a little carried away, and--"  
A tentacle shot into her mouth, silencing her. Its movement was reckless, first aiming at one cheek, and then the other.  
The tentacle bulged, unloading a spray of shimmering goo down her throat. Warmth radiated throughout her body as her skin prickled to Ina's touch. Electricity surged through Amelia's body when the priestess's fingers trailed over her waist. She felt Ina's tongue run across her body, licking the sweat off of her underarms, unfazed by any gamer detective funk.  
There was hardly time to breathe before a pair of mouthy tentacles attacked her breasts, enveloping her nipples and nibbling.  
"Ina..." Amelia started. "That's a little-- nnngh!"  
Amelia panted. Another purple tentacle plunged inside her, it's split lips enveloping her nether region as the tip burrowed deep.  
As it thrusted, Amelia noticed ichor leaking from the imperfect seal. She then looked at Ina, whose expression unnerved her. Unsmiling. Unblinking. Completely still, even as the priestess forced her tongue down the detective's mouth.  
The tentacle throbbed while thrusting, eliciting a whimper. A fist-sized bulge crept down the tentacle, firing another cannon shot of goo deep inside her. Amelia felt a burning heat even more intense than before. A trail of saliva bridged their lips as she forced herself back for air. The slime sloshing around inside her dripped out as the tentacle retracted, its lack of viscosity a small consolation.  
The tendrils binding Amelia's arms and legs set her on the ground where she fell to her knees. When she looked up again, she was greeted by a mass of wriggling tentacles, each angling for a new angle of attack. She got up obediently, and they grabbed her again.

  
Amelia didn't realize when she had stopped resisting. The tentacles bound her limbs and picked her up once more, a chassis of writhing tendrils tangling around her arms, legs, waist, breasts, nape, and everywhere else. They curled around her nipples and twisted, they forced their way inside her.  
_It's fine_ , she told herself. _I've done this with Gura before, Bloop did it before, and it would have happened eventually. Just use the time powers, and everything will_ \--  
Another, thinner tentacle curled around her and began to tease her ass.  
Droplets of Amelia's sweat and other fluids splattered on the cold marble floor. She shot another look at Ina, who stared back blankly.  
Its pace grew faster as it began to throb.

Thoughts of what would happen next raced through Amelia's mind. What entity had possessed Ina? What was their goal with this undersea temple? Were they trapped here forever?

It was getting hard to concentrate. Her moans echoed throughout the chamber. She was losing herself in this madness.

  
Amelia heard the sound of stone being destroyed in the distance.  
"Oi, Watson! Are you in there?!"  
"Gura! I'm in the inner chamber! Ina is--" another tentacle plugged her mouth, but the message was already heard loud and clear. The sounds of crumbling pillars grew louder as the apex predator drew closer.  
Takodachi cultists still in the sanctum tried their best to make a barricade, but they were sent flying when the stone doors flew open.

  
"Ame!"


	3. Apostate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human, octopus, and shark, intertwined.

Splat, splat splat.

  
Gura's shoes squelched as they slammed against the hard marble floors, each step a burst of sound that sent echoes through the building. Although it would've been smarter to walk more quietly, her heaving gasps and dripping clothing would've given her away regardless.

  
\---

There was no telling where Amelia had been taken to. The book meant it had to have been Ina, but it couldn't have been. The book being left behind didn't make sense either. For the priestess of an elder god to leave behind their tome would be heretical, but also careless for someone as diligent as Ina.  
The book sat on a table, as if mocking Gura. She paced around the room, wondering what to do next.  
Pacing had made Gura dizzy. She bumped into the table, knocking the book onto the floor.  
There was a sound like glass shattering as the book fluttered open. The smell of seawater was overpowering.  
A small rip in reality had formed on the ground, leading to the darkest depths of the ocean. The gash beckoned.  
It was the only lead she had. She dove into the rip.

\---

It was hard enough swimming into the lowest reaches of the dark sea. The pressure here was several times heavier than that of Atlantis. It gave her a headache, and the faint piercing whine coming from the center of the structure was no help.  
"They'd better be in here somewhere," she muttered as she wrung out her soaking hoodie.  
The building seemed to be abandoned. Despite all the noise she was making, no assailants ever came to intercept her.  
Just rows and rows of empty rooms filled with strange fluids and stranger symbols.

  
As Gura made her way further into the deep sea citadel, the symbols that covered each room grew more and more elaborate. The deeper chambers were more scribble than room, and the scrawls were indiscriminate in their crawl across wall and window alike.  
The stained book she brought into the deeps was of no help. While the runes were the same, the ever-shifting nature of the text on the pages made them incomprehensible, worthless. Gura scowled at the thought, taking a deep breath. She picked up a pebble and threw it at the window, smashing clean through.  
No water rushed into the room. It would've been unusual, had the same thing not happened at the building's entrance. She shrugged.

  
 _Thump._  
Hidden among the sound of shattered pieces of glass falling to the ground was another, more alien, snarling sound.  
Gura spun around and thrust out her trident, impaling a creature on the tines.  
"Shark senses, babyyyy!" she shouted, perhaps too loudly. A black ceremonial knife clattered to the ground, it was not quite clear how her attacker was able to hold it.  
"Hmm? This isn't right, either." Gura looked closer, moving her catch closer to the light.

  
It writhed, the cloth covering its head had fallen. It's body shimmered as the illusion shattered.  
In the darkness it could've been mistaken for a Takodachi, but it was not one of Ina's mascot minions. Its rounded head became pointy, and the purple drained from its skin, leaving only a beige shape shot through with blue veins. Instead of a lazy expression, it wore an gloomy grimace. An Ikadachi.  
The imp hissed, and Gura sunk the trident further into its body. It dissolved, becoming another puddle of shimmering goo. She looked around. There had to be more than just one of those things lurking.  
The open space outside of the room had grown darker. Pairs of angry red eyes lurking in the shadows glowered at her, hissing like snakes. They seemed to be intent on guarding a room that was leaking purple light.  
Undaunted, Gura raised her arm and curled her fingers. "Alright, you little squid stinkies. Come and get it."  
\-----

  
 _This isn't me._  
 _This is a terrible nightmare, and I have to wake up._  
 _This_ isn't _me._

  
When Ina opened her eyes, she discovered that she was unable to move, alone in a large cavernous chamber with no light anywhere. It was hot like a sauna. Her body was encased in a sticky blue blob like an ant trapped in amber. She pulled, and it felt like her arms were about to snap off before she could free herself.  
She looked around. A single circular void out of the darkness was the only way to see outside.  
"Huh? Ame? What are you... what am I...?"  
She saw the terrible things she was doing to her friend. She could hear it. Feel it. Smell it. Taste it.  
She tried to close her eyes, but they refused to look away.  
" _This is what you wanted_ ," the voice boomed.  
"It's not! How could you do this to me, to Ame?"  
" _It is time for you to do the taking, and for you to reap your harvest_."  
Ina could do nothing but watch as tentacles ravished Amelia's body, biting her nipples, covering her with sucker marks, and pumping her full of the shimmering mind poison. She could feel every motion that the tentacles made as they attacked Amelia, as well as all the warm and wet sensations being drawn out. Thoughts seemed to crawl between their minds.

  
 _Book. Bookbookbookbookbookbookbookbookbook..._  
Amelia looked ragged and in a trance. Her eyes were glazed over while the rest of her face was glazed with slime. She panted for air, and her open mouth was soon filled by another thrashing tentacle. She had long since lost the strength to resist.  
Ina had been robbed of the control of her body, and now it seemed like Amelia was to meet a similar fate.  
Ina could only watch as another pair of thick tentacles coiled around Amelia's legs, spreading them far apart to give her a full view of the handiwork of her hijacked body, before stuffing the detective's dripping holes once more.  
Ina could hear Amelia clearly, as if she was moaning directly into her ears.

  
"Why are you doing this," Ina mumbled.  
" _Why are you doing this_ ," the voice repeated. First there was one, and then there were more voices. " _Why are you doing this, why are you doing this, why are you doing this_ ,"

"Gura!" she heard Amelia shout. "I'm in here!" Her mouth was free. _A mistake_. A tentacle rushed to shut her up, but it was too late.  
The chamber rumbled and dusty silt fell from the ceiling.

  
"-are you?" Ina could hear in the distance.  
It was followed by more rumbling, more intense than before. Stone crumbled and glass shattered. The stone doors that girded the inner sanctum were blown apart, crumbling like cookies due to the intruder's strength.  
Ina's body turned to look at the source of the disturbance, and Ina saw through the ring, Gura, battle-worn and armed with her trident. She was coming closer to the purple glow.  
"Ame!"

\-----

  
Amelia snapped back to attention. Where she had previously had fears about what was to happen next, those thoughts evaporated when she saw Gura.  
Gura did not look much better than she did. She was covered in scratches and bruises, her hoodie was torn and stained, all battle scars from her fight with the cultists.  
"Gura!" Amelia shouted, freeing herself for a moment. "Ina is--!" She was tangled up even worse now. Ina's tentacles held her upside down, and the blood rushed to her head.  
"I know," Gura replied. "It's okay because I have... this book!"  
The cultists saw the book and cowered. When Gura took a step near them, they would retreat. She walked closer to Ina and Amelia. The tentacles stopped, distracted.  
" _Come. Join_ ," Ina said.

  
Clack, clack, clack.  
"Scared of this, aren't you?" Gura smirked. "You and all of those squids. Why don't you... take this! Hoocha!"  
She threw the book at Ina.

  
It flew through the air like a brick before bouncing off one of her tentacles and falling to the floor. Ina picked it up with a gloved hand. The book's black pages fluttered open and the glow of her halo grew blindingly bright. More tentacles sprouted out of her back. They were like the others, unmasked, thrashing, and tipped with more perverse heads.  
"Gura..." Amelia started. "Why the hell did you do that?!"  
"You saw!" Gura retorted. "They were all afraid of it!"  
Amelia's expression soured. Her body burned, first with lust, then with anger. "You...! Why would you throw the book right at her? You just gave her exactly what she was looking for!"  
"I... I thought it would..." Gura looked to the ground. A tentacle had coiled around her leg, pulling her towards them. "Uh-oh."   
Another tentacle looked to silence Gura as well. A savage bite from her powerful jaws suggested otherwise. Toothy tendrils exacted their revenge on her clothing, tearing through to cover her with a retaliatory set of bite and sucker marks.  
She was pulled up close to Ina's face, the priestess's hands cupped her cheeks.

" _Come. Join_ ," Ina said again. She forced her tongue into Gura's mouth. Caught off guard, Gura froze for a moment. Even after she became aware of what was happening, she did not bite. Ina may have been possessed by something, but it was still her body. The tongue was alive, like it too had a mind of its own. Nothing like Amelia's technique. She wrestled her mouth free, gasping for air. Her grip loosened, and her trident fell to the ground with a clang.   
Ina paid no attention to it. She raised a hand and the book floated above her head, she began to chant the alien text. 

More tentacles were encroaching. A heavy tentacle locked onto Gura's crotch and started thrusting, its full force shoving her body against the ground.  
"Nh...! Oh g... Ah!"  
She struggled in vain as she saw a bubble of goo expand as it traveled up the tentacle. It flowed into her, the excess spraying out in every direction. Gura's body tingled.   
It was only a matter of time now. Her eyes darted around the chamber, looking for an out.

_Come on. Think think think..._

  
"Ame!" she said as she snatched her fallen weapon. "Milk her hair tentacles! Like a cow!"  
"Huh? What do you...?"  
"Cup it in your palm and gently pull down!"  
"Why do you know this?"

Gura could feel it. She was about to ask 'But why,' and Gura was going to have none of it. A pair of tentacles wrapped around her arms, intent on binding her. Another especially long one coiled around her gills, pressing down on them.  
"Just do it!"  
Amelia grabbed one of Ina's orange hair tendrils. Its contents sloshed around when she squeezed it, like a water balloon filled with cosmic horror.  
She tugged it. A spray of blue fluid splattered on the floor.  
Ina spasmed, distracted for a moment. The tentacles trapping Gura fell slack for a moment.

Gura threw the trident.   
It flew through the air, skewering the book through its spine and slamming against the hard stone wall behind them. The back cover and all its black pages had been sheared from the rest of the book, fluttering to the ground.

Ina let out a piercing shriek. She fell to her knees before laying down completely. The entire structure began to rumble, the forces keeping it stable had waned. Water began flooding into the chamber through widening cracks and yawning fissures in the ceiling as massive stones fell, splattering the remaining Ikadachi.

If it hadn't been for the expedition, the fighting, and everything else, she might have been able to make it out alone. With Amelia and Ina both down, there was no telling what would happen.

The cathedral folded, and all of the water outside was now inside.   
The oceanic tide swept them all away.


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to normalcy. Are they saved, or will they do the saving?

A cathedral corrupted. A friend abducted. The awakening of a slumbering sea god. A grimoire destroyed. A traveler swept away.

  
Ina's eyes were still shut when she came to. She found that she was unable to move, her arms and legs were held down. The tentacles that sprouted from her back were trapped under things she couldn't discern. Panic should have started creeping in, and yet in its stead, all she felt was warmth. She opened her eyes.  
Amelia and Gura were wrapped around each of her arms, all three of them were laying on her many tentacles.  
"Where are we?" Ina asked.  
"Home," Gura replied. "Ame's bedroom."  
"Was that a dream? What... what happened?"  
"Unfortunately not," Amelia said, showing off her bite- and sucker-marked arm. She stroked the side of Ina's head. "You were possessed by Yabb, an ancient entity. Though it didn't quite go as planned, we managed to stop it. It'll probably slumber for another few thousand years again."  
"A-again, you say..."  
"That stinky and us go way back," Gura said.   
"Yeah," Amelia added. "This one time, Gura's... relatives were there to seal it after it put hundreds under its spell. Perhaps a story for another day,” she said, waving her hand vaguely. “It's a good thing nobody else was affected this time."  
"Watson here thought she could handle it all by herself," Gura snickered. "But it looks like she could only take six, and you were the one doing the handling!"

Ina's face turned bright red, and the look on Amelia's face did no favors to hide her embarrassment either.  
"I would have never expected you two to save me by yourselves and with a method like that..."  
"It's fine, we just needed to time it right! What I really didn't expect was Gura being able to withstand that mind goo. Must've developed a resistance from all of my concoctions," Amelia said.  
"It was my shark strength!" Gura protested, reaching over Ina to give Amelia's breasts a squish.

Ina stared at the ceiling. "I've really troubled you guys this time," she sighed, motioning to sit up. "Enma's going to be furious, too. I guess I'll just--"  
She was unable to move. Even if her tentacles weren't pinned down under Gura and Amelia, the two of them were still latched onto her arms, with zero intention of letting go. A blindfold wrapped around her eyes.  
"You're not going anywhere," Gura said.  
Ina hesitated. She heard a series of whispers. Not those of eldritch entities, but people's voices. Amelia and Gura's voices. They must have been planning something.  
“We’re going to give you some healing,” one of the pair said.  
"If you prefer, you can think of this as a punishment," said the other.

Ina felt one of her tentacles being stroked. No longer under the influence of Yabb, she could feel everything that the tentacles felt.  
Another was having its tip licked, drawn onwards by the warmth of the mouth enveloping it.  
A third was being rubbed against a slick, smooth waist.   
A fourth was being teased, wet and dripping with anticipation.

  
Deprived of her sight, her other senses were magnified. She could feel Amelia licking a tip, running her scarred tongue down the side of the tentacle. A second crowded for her attention, she felt the detective wrap her hand around it. Amelia opened her mouth wide, letting the first tentacle in deeper. Ina could feel the inside of her throat, warm and inviting, but she didn't dare venture further.  
Amelia was working the shaft, forcing Ina to hide her voice. She shivered, and pulled the tentacle out. Not a moment later, it shuddered and sprayed the detective with thick white slime. Whatever substance it was, it was not the shimmering mind poison from the bottom of the sea.

  
The blindfold had come undone. Amelia was straddling a tentacle, with strands of white octopus "ink" dripping from her mouth and chin. Gura was coaxing another to enter, licking her upper lips and spreading her lower ones, but not yet giving in. Both of them were stroking, licking, or sucking on several other tentacles.  
"What are you two...?"  
"It's a collab," Gura said, the inside of her cheek bulging with a tentacle. "You wanted one, didn't you?"  
"But I--!"  
"It's our own little private off-collab," Amelia added. "You don't have to overthink things. We're not mad and we never were. As long as we're together, we don't have anything to worry about!"  
Ina's expression changed from confused to joyful. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Thanks, you tw-- eeigh!"  
Gura had used both hands to grab a thick tentacle and milked it like a giant udder, the same technique she told Amelia to use back then.  
She turned to their friend and smirked. "Hey Watson, wanna race?" Gura said between grunts.  
"It's not a competition," Amelia said as she grabbed another large tentacle and followed suit.  
Gura was not the only one gasping. Ina took sharp breaths as she felt the shark girl stroke with more fervor. With Amelia on the other side, the pressure sent Ina's head spinning. She felt a hand on her cheek, and a vial of blue liquid poured down her throat. Amelia then locked lips with her, forcing her to swallow the dose.  
"What did you just... Nnh!" She felt her body grow warmer and her nipples harden and poke out from under her outfit.   
"Just a little something to make you more honest with yourself," Amelia replied.  
Her tentacles twitched, and the sensations radiated out and rippled back to Gura and Amelia. They peeled the clothes off her like the layers of a sweating onion.   
"It's Tako time," Ina heard them say. 

  
Hands. Tongues. Teeth.   
She felt them all on her body, from her smooth stomach to her flat chest. They ran their tongues across her flat chest,   
each nibbling and licking one of her nipples. She stifled a moan, still awash with the sensations of the tentacles that were inside the other two.  
Two hands pressed on her inner thighs, wresting them apart. Half dazed, Ina saw the detective move her tongue all around her entrance, licking around inside, prying her open with her hands and prying her fingers inside her. Ina's clit throbbed as Amelia traced over it with her tongue scar. She was completely unable to stop the detective's onslaught.

Ina twitched, spraying Amelia in the face with her pleasure. Amelia drew back, as if to admire her handiwork.  
"Hey Ame, I read this in a magazine once, did you know that squirt is mostly--"  
"Not now, Gooruh," Amelia said as she pulled the shark girl closer for another tongue kiss.   
Ina couldn't handle it anymore. Her tentacles began moving of their own accord, creeping towards the two of them.  
Amelia didn't notice until two tentacles wrapped around her wrists. Their tips leaked fluids, staining Amelia's white shirt.  
"Um... I need to go make a phone call," Amelia said.   
Reluctantly, Ina released her. She untangled herself and moved into another room.

"Hey," came a whisper.  
"Wah!"  
Gura was right beside Ina's ear, she had gotten close while Ina was distracted.   
"How about we both take Ame?" she offered.  
"At once?"  
"Mhmm."  
Ina gave it some thought before nodding. "Let's do it."

  
"I'm back," Amelia said. The only thing she was still wearing, her white shirt, was undone. She looked around, curious as to why the lights were off all of a sudden.  
"Now!" Gura said.  
"Hey! What the- mmnph!"  
A blindfold wrapped around Amelia's head. The light clicked on again, although it made no difference for the detective.  
A weight fell on her legs, and her arms became bound.  
"Guys...?" There was uncertainty in her voice. "Nothing's possessed you again, has it?"   
"Don't worry, Watson," the reply came. "Nobody's gotten possessed again. What we're doing is giving in kind to all of your love and kindness."

  
Amelia was bound to her seat. Gura sat on her leg, while her arms were trapped by her half-undone shirt.  
Ina and Gura took turns having their way with her mouth. After one had her fill of kisses, the other moved in for more.  
"Wah," Ina whispered. She traced her tongue along the ridges of Amelia's ear. "How is it? Are you enjoying our combined attack?" She slipped a pair of tentacles around Amelia's breasts and gave them a jiggle.  
"Hey! No fair!" Gura said, pulling back. A long strand of drool dripped down Amelia's chest, sending a shiver down her body. Gura plunged two fingers inside her, an easy feat given how wet she was. Amelia curled around her, tightening up. Her moans and squeals were loud and resonant now.  
She squirmed in her seat, unable to move and unable to see what was going to happen next.  
First there was nothing, neither Gura nor Ina made a sound, like they had both disappeared.   
Then she was floating. 

  
The shirt tangling up her arms became undone, but her arms and legs were bound up loosely by Ina's tentacles. She was cradled in a tentacular mass, and the bindings were merely a formality.  
Sweat glistened on her body. Her blindfold came loose and she stared at her two friends. They stared back, not a hint of madness or possession in their eyes. 

  
They were in control and now they were in control of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess there will be five chapters.
> 
> For the final scene, please refer to https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86804915

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to go for three parts but I think I'll make it five.
> 
> If you think this is bad you should see what the artists are doing :^(


End file.
